tsr_machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Zackory
Smash Region Characters: Zackory Zackory is a pragmatic, sanguine, and extroverted 13 year old kid and is the main protagonist in the Smash Region series. He is a nice, serious, and maybe a gullible boy who is determined to fight and avenge his parents' assassination. Zack's Story When Zack was born, his father Rocket, considered to teach Zack his ways in becoming a merciless savage, but for some reason, a foe out of the blues refused to let that aim to happen, and so he stroke at Rocket, but before then, Rocket told Zack's Mother, Susan, to get away from there as far as possible to avoid being hurt or worse. While Rocket was distracted, he got stabbed, hoping Susan and Zack will continue on. Without even knowing it, his objective is to avenge his Father's death, but first to find out who's even responsible for attacking Rocket. His Mother ran away as fast as possible carrying Zack, although they followed her. Susan felt weak from running, she was hoping that she can find a way to keep her son safe, but she tripped, letting them catch up to her. Then some creature flew down and took Zack away. 3 years later an old man named Keshan suddenly found him all alone in a forest, he could not resist to leave Zack out there all alone without a home, so Keshan went to him and took him to his Dojo. Ever since, Keshan has been feeding, raising and teaching Zack some important notes that he needs to retain, such as "Fighting and defending himself." 4 years later, Zack met another young, but introverted boy named Jace, and been nice to him. Although, Jace was very speechless back then, he was encouraged to be more of himself towards Zack and showed him who he really is. Jace accepted Zack's friendship and then they have been learning martial arts together. When Zack was 10 years old, he had to move out and live on his own, while Jace was picked up by his Mother. During the incident, they both lost their Sensei, and they had no idea what to do then. For Jace, he moved back in with his Mom, but Zack, he went back to living on his own and tried to search for a place to stay in for the next 3 years.. After when his Sensei was deceased, Zack had to travel far away and find a place to stay to avoid jeopardy, thinking he wouldn't see his first ever and best friend, Jace again. Zack traveled across the entire Region alone from forests to cities. Zack went to this one city, feeling like his legs will break down from walking so much, but then he looked up, hearing a certain scream from someone or something, so Zack ran to that area to see what's going on over there, but then what Zack saw was a Pikachu that was in a tough situation. Pikachu was being bullied by 3 immature kids, and Zack could not take the poor Pikachu being threatened, so he stepped up and confronted the boys to help Pikachu be free. He then intimidated the 3 kids and scared them away, as he next walked away. For some reason, Pikachu refused to run away after Zack saved him, and wanted to go with Zack to be tagged along with him on his travel.